Talk:Ezreal/@comment-28417836-20160509113858
I think the problem is not that Ezreal needs to be buffed or nerfed. People say he is too weak as ADC because people can just hide behind minions, people say he needs his core "blue" items to be effective at all. But even with his Muramana and Iceborn Gauntlet he is still realitivly weak, so that means he needs a buff? No. The solution to all of Ezreals problems is simple. Don't play him as ADC. Go AP mid with Ezreal and you'll find that all your problems vanish.. mostly. Lets compare AD and AP Ezreal. AD Ezreal with his most common build. (Manamune, Iceborn Gauntlet..) Q - Has great damage, slows and low cooldown, it's a strong poke. W - Increases allies' attack speed, does a small amount of damage. E - Blinks him and does a small amount of damage. R - Does a decent amount of damage. AP Ezreal with the build I usually get. (Morellonomicon, Rylai's Crystal Scepter) Q - Does a decent amount of damage, especially early game. W - Increases allies' attack speed, has a lot of damage. E - Blinks him and does a lot of damage. R - Deals a ton of damage. A small summary - AD Ezreal only really has strong Q pokes, while AP Ezreal has okay pokes with his Q, but his W has massive damage, low cooldown and goes through minions and can damage multiple enemies at the time. I guess Rylai's isnt the best choice but I like it because of the slow from his W and ultimate. The E is much stronger when he is AP. I feel when people go ADC Ezreal all of his abilities are wasted. Both his W and E scales well with AP so now you've got two abilities that deal a lot of damage plus a Q that does enough damage, meanwhile AD Ezreal has a spam Q that deals a lot of damage, sure he can poke, but with AP Ezreal it gives you the option to help in team fights. You can poke the enemy team with your W, or use your ultimate, quickly turning a battle into your teams' favour. Both your W and ultimate are great ways of applying Rylai's' slow onto the enemies. By going AP Ezreal you also get a very strong all-in. People complain Ezreal only has his Q to poke and no real all-in. With AD Ezreal, I agree, he does not. However everything changed when you go AP Ezreal, do a couple of pokes with your W then go all in with your E, W then Q, you can also use your ultimate to engage or to finish your enemy. I am pretty sure I ignoring a multitude of facts but I have taken everything I could come up with into this. Like I said I am aware that this mostly contain my own opinions and not all if this will be true for everyone, or even true at all. Feel free to reply and comment on anything you disagree with. However I still think AP Ezreal is super strong.